1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cursor controlling device and the method of the same, especially to a cursor controlling device which may be installed on a wireless remote controller, and said controller may be operated by thumb so to match the requirement of ergonomics, in the present invention, the moving range of the cursor controlling device is within a range of approximate 0.5 inch, and the operation may be mapped to the whole screen by using an absolute coordinate method (pixel to pixel), besides, there is also space for programming the operation of automatic scrolling and performing the function of fast arriving at the boundary, another the present invention may be used in mouses, keyboards, remote controllers and the operating panel of a notebook computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the current computer software is more and more perfect, the operation space of the user will not be confined with a single screen. More and more software is equipped with virtual display and they are widely used, such as in the environment of Window 95 and Intel surveyor that has used the virtual display screen. Accordingly, the prior mouse has not suited to use in these brand-new environment, Since in the normal operation the virtual display screen is larger than the practical screen with 9-12 times. Especially, the operation is more apparently when it is used in the Intel surveyor. Since the prior mouse is moved slowly so it will not match the requirement of the surveyor, thus a technology for installing a scrolling key is generated, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,455, wherein the designed z axis is used to scroll the virtual display, in operation, the z axis is rotated continuously by the finger; or U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,328, wherein a finger controllable element is applied to resist against the right and left boundaries to the upper and lower boundaries, thus the virtual display will move leftwards and rightwards, or upwards and downwards, and according to the retaining time that the finger controllable element will resist against the boundaries to increase the scrolling speed. However the drawback of such a design is that as the reversing scrolling is performed each time, the cursor must move across the display to another boundary, thus the operation need too much time and has no efficiency. In another design, the middle key of the mouse is clicked to generate a global instruction so to move the whole display. In performing, the middle key is clicked to convert into the operation of scrolling display, and a further clicking will cause the operation to return to the operation of controlling the movement of cursor. Therefore, in using these prior art, the finger must rotate a rolling wheel of click the keys continuously, this is not a convenient operation, and will not match the increasing requirement of current software.
Further, in the prior art, the position is detected by a rolling ball or a coded wheel, thus when some softwares are performed, it is possible that the cursor will drift and is not easy to position and it is often needed to move the mouse by hand. Afterward U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,782,327 and 4,935,728 discloses an absolute coordinate controlling method to roughly solve the cursor controlling in coordinate. However, the structure in these designs is larger, and they must match with a complicated flow diagram and circuit interface so to attain the object of cursor controlling, thus in practice, it still has some disadvantages needed to be improved.
As shown in FIG. 1, U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,728 has disclosed an absolute coordinate structure, since in which the X axis and Y axis optic grid pieces are shifted transversely and straightly and a sufficient distance is needed for the readable bright and dark lattices. In the structure, the X axis and Y axis are moved within a fixed track, for example, if being pushed tranversely, they are pointed to X axis, and if being pushed upwards or downwards, they are pointed to Y axis, thus in usage, the structure must be positioned in the right position for matching the operation of human hand. Once in operation, if the structure is shifted and the human hand is not shift correspondingly, then if a hand is purely moved along X axis, then it is possible that the cursor does not moved along X axis, in practice the cursor is moved along an inclined line between X axis and Y axis. This will make a ridiculous error in operation.
Another, in the firmware design, as the finger controllable element is performed the absolute coordinate movement, it is attained by two operation modes. As shown in FIG. 1, when the cursor is moved with a low speed v1, there is a fine operation mode in which a fine displacement may be obtained form the absolute position on the display (pixel by pixel), while if the cursor is moved with a high speed v2, the display distance with respectively to each bright and dark lattice is obtained from dividing the surplus distance beside the fine operation mode by the surplus bright and dark lattices beside the movement of optic grid pieces. However, this design is possible that the resultant value will not be an integer so to be inconvenient in calculation, moreover, such a structure is not used in all kinds of display, i.e., the different hardware is needed to match with different resolution, otherwise, in operation, the cursor will jump apparently. For example, a 320 points absolute coordinate structure is applied to a 640 points display, then the cursor will only move one half of the display, and in the boundary the front 310 points, the cursor will directly jump to another boundary of said screen, thus the cursor will not be positioned. Similarly, if the structure is used in an 800 or 1280 points display, the defect is more apparent. Therefore, in order to overcome such a problem, it is needed to enlarge the original structure, but this will further increase the volume of original structure which has occupied a large volume, thus the operate will become further inconvenient. Consequently, in such design, different resolution will match with different structure, the generality is poor and it is not accepted by the users.
Moreover, if this prior absolute structure is used to perform said scrolling of virtual display, it is very inefficient. In operation, the cursor must run across the display to the boundary for scrolling if a right scrolling is needed to be performed, the cursor must again move across the display to the rightmost side, otherwise, if a left scrolling is needed to be performed, the cursor must again move across the display to the original side. As a whole, the process waste too much time and has a poor efficiency.